Shounen ga Hitori Tooku ni Mieru
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Uma pequena side do passado nebuloso de Soujirou Seta, feita num momento de inspiração repentina e rápida. Oneshot.


**N.A 1:** "_Shounen ga Hitori Tooku ni Mieru Eu Posso Ver de Longe um Garoto_". Este é um trecho da música "_Innocence Inocência_", a primeira música de Soujirou Seta.

**N.A 2:** Os trechos de músicas são de "_Stop Crying Your Heart Out Deixe Seu Coração Chorar_". Esta música pertence à banda Oasis.

**N.A 3:** Não segui a linha original de sua história. Por isso, a fic ficou curta, retendo alguns pequenos acontecimentos e por partes, os diálogos não são os mesmos (só o lema do maníaco é o mesmo! XD). Portanto, não me apedrejem tanto.

**SHOUNEN GA HITORI TOOKU NI MIERU**  
_Petit Ange_.

_**Hold on**  
(Segure firme)  
**Don't be scared**  
(Não tenha medo)  
**You'll never change what's been and gone**  
(Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu)_.

Meu nome é Soujiro Seta. Sou filho do pai deles, sou um bastardo... Eles não gostam de mim. E se me prezam, só prezam minha parte trabalhadora. Não é exatamente "eu" que eles prezam. Mas tudo bem... Eu não me importo... Seria bom se eles não me batessem, mas está tudo bem. Ou melhor, não está. Eles bebem. Vivem cheirando a bebida. Todos eles. Me colocam para trabalhar como um animal de carga. Eu levo sacos de arroz de um lado para outro. Eu estou cansado. Quero descansar. O sol queima minhas costas, minha vista está embaçada, meus pés doem, formigam. Mas ninguém liga. Eu caio no chão, meu rosto queima quando encosta nele, mas ninguém liga. Chorar? Pra quê? O que vai resolver eu ficar chorando? Eu me controlo para não chorar muito, mas às vezes, eu tenho muita vontade, e às vezes ele me escapa.

Dói. Estou sentindo muita dor. Meus músculos doem, meu corpo dói, minha vista está pesada, meu coração dói... Tudo dói. Eles estavam caminhando por ali bem naquela hora. Eles me vêem. Eu os vejo, mas tento ignorar. Um deles ficou irritado com aquilo. Engulo em seco. Sei o que me espera. Então, tropeço e derrubo um saco de arroz no chão quente, esparramando ele pelo mesmo. Os três ficam irritados agora. Não tenho como escapar... Estou com medo... Alguém... Eles se aproximam de mim. Estou com medo. Alguém me ajude, por favor...  
- SEU BASTARDO! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – grita um deles.  
Meu rosto pega fogo. Levei uma bofetada. Ele arde. Meus lábios estão sangrando, sinto o gosto de sangue na boca. Levo um chute no estômago. Muito forte. Minha vista fica ainda mais pesada. Minha barriga dói muito. Caio com tudo no chão, mas eles me levantam pelo cabelo. Dói demais. Socorro...  
- AGORA VOCÊ VAI APANHAR, BASTARDO!  
Eles me batem. Os três. Me chutam, me dão socos, me batem muito. Eu choro. Dói muito. Mal sinto meu corpo. Dói. Socorro, alguém me ajude, por favor. Eles se divertiam com aquilo. Queriam me ver sofrer. Gostam de me ver sofrer. Então, com esforço, dou um sorriso. Eles me olham atônitos. Eu continuo sorrindo para eles. Então, param de me chutar. Murmuram palavrões e vão indo embora. Dizem que eu vou pagar aquilo... Tudo bem. Eles saem. Eu suspiro. Enterro minha cabeça na terra batida e choro. Choro. Choro muito. Choro por tudo que eu queria e jamais poderei ter ou fazer. Choro por ser um bastardo. Choro pela imensa dor. Sei lá, apenas choro.

Eu estava caminhando pelas ruas. E vejo um homem. Parecia frio. Cruel. Não sei porquê, mas gostei do seu olhar. Mas fiquei com medo. Parecia que ele ia me matar, assim como talvez matou alguém. Mas ele ficou me olhando. Ouvi o barulho da polícia, e me escondi. Ele não fez nada. Os policiais o viram, e nem deu pra ver direito, quando percebi, os policiais estavam mortos no chão. Aquele sujeito me olhou de novo. Se aproximou de mim. Eu estava com tanto medo. Ele apontou sua espada pra mim. Sorri. Tinha muito medo, medo demais, mas de certa forma, ia ficar extremamente feliz dele me matar.  
- Pode me matar, senhor. Estará me fazendo um favor. – sorri.  
Ele não disse nada. Só me olhou. Aquele olhar me cativava, mas me dava muito medo. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns momentos, e então ele colocou sua espada na bainha novamente. Não sei porquê, mas gostei dele. Queria ser assim quando crescesse...  
- Garoto, você tem ataduras? – ele me pergunta.  
- Eu? Sim! Tenho sim! – digo, ainda arriscando um sorriso.  
- Posso ficar escondido em sua casa por algum tempo?

_**May your smile shine on**  
(Talvez seu sorriso brilhe)  
**Take what you need**  
(Pegue apenas o necessário)  
**And be on your way**  
(E siga seu caminho)  
**And stop crying your heart out**  
(E deixe seu coração chorar)_.

Ele se escondeu no lugar onde colocava os sacos de arroz, um pequeno galpão de casa. Sentou em cima deles. Eu peguei ataduras, como ele pediu, e dei minha comida para ele. Ele me pediu pra sair, e eu saí. Quando voltei, ele tinha trocado as ataduras e colocado as que tinha lhe dado. Então, começou a comer. Eu me limitei a observá-lo.  
- Como se chama, garoto?  
- Eu me chamo Soujiro Seta. – sorrio. – E o senhor... Como se chama?  
- Shishio. – seu tom de voz era direto e não deixava tempo para outras perguntas. Gostei daquilo. – Eles te detestam, não é?  
- Ah, sim. Mas tudo bem... Eles me batem, mas aí eu sorrio e eles param. Já me acostumei com isso, portanto, está tudo bem! – sorrio de novo.  
- Você é fraco. – suspira ele.  
- O quê?  
- Está agindo como um fraco. A lei da natureza diz claramente que 'o mais forte sobreviverá, o mais fraco morrerá'. Você é um fraco, eu sou um forte. Poderia te matar. Você precisa ser forte.

A cabeça dele está em prêmio. Já se passaram muitos dias, eu estou lhe dando muitas ataduras, toda a comida que posso... Mas agora sua cabeça está a prêmio. Eu mesmo vi. O que eu faço? Minha família começou a desconfiar. E se eles descobrirem? O que eu faço? Preciso falar com ele. Eu gosto dele, de certa forma... Admiro o senhor Shishio, não quero que ele morra. À noite, eu o encontro no mesmo lugar.  
- Senhor Shishio!  
Ele estava levantado. Estava embaiando sua espada. Ele ia sair, eu sentia. Já sabia também de sua cabeça à prêmio. Eu o chamo e, quando ouve minha voz, me olha de novo. Aquele olhar que eu odeio e admiro. Ele se aproxima de mim. Sinto minhas pernas tremerem, como se fosse a primeira vez que via um assassino ali.  
- Escute garoto, agradeço por tudo que fez por mim, mas preciso ir agora... – mas então, ele me entrega sua espada. – Fique com isso. "O mais forte sobreviverá e o mais fraco morrerá". Lembre-se sempre disso.  
E então, ele sai. Eu fico olhando, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Momentos depois, aparece meus parentes. Eles tinham expressões irritadas. Me viram segurando uma espada estranha, viram também as ataduras no canto do galpão. Eu engulo em seco de novo. Eles já sabem... Vou apanhar novamente, vai doer. Não... Foi pior. Os mais velhos sacam sua espada. Olham com um olhar mórbido pra mim. Não... Não podem ser tão loucos. Ou melhor, podem sim. Eles me odeiam, por que não? Eles vão me matar. Não, não...  
- Seu bastardo, estava acolhendo um assassino, não é? – um deles brada.  
- Não, eu... – murmurava, ainda sem palavras para poder explicar toda aquela situação. E não adiantaria nada, já que eles iam me matar de qualquer forma.  
- Sem explicações, seu maldito, você vai morrer agora!  
Eles vêm em minha direção. Me desvio de seus ataques. Agarro firmemente aquela espada e começo a correr. Desesperadamente. Pra bem longe. O mais longe que eu consigo correr. Só pra bem longe. Chega de sorrisos. Agora eu estava com medo.

_**Get up, come on**  
(Levante-se, venha)  
**Why you scared/ I'm not scared**  
(Por que está assustado/ não estou assustado)  
**You'll never change what's been and gone**  
(Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu)_.

Eles queriam me matar, e depois matar o assassino para pegar a recompensa. Por quê? Por que comigo? Droga! Por que eu grito e ninguém vem me ajudar? Eu grito pelo senhor Shishio, por ajuda... Mas ninguém vê. Ninguém ouve. Só corro. Só a chuva. Só o medo. Eu me escondo debaixo de um estabelecimento qualquer. Ouço seus passos. Eles estão ainda atrás de mim. Um deles me vê, por desgraça.  
- Ele está aqui! – meu 'irmão' indica-me para os outros e em seguida, abaixa-se e me olha com olhos insanos. – Aí está você! Vem cá! Não vamos te machucar. Além do mais, essa espada aí não é pra criança. Você ganhou de quem?  
Ele vem se aproximando de mim. Agarro-me com mais força a minha espada. Tenho medo. Sei que ele está mentindo. Vai me matar. Está cheirando a bebida como sempre. Me lembro então, das torturas, dos sacos de arroz, do sol escaldante, dos chutes, das palavras... De tudo de ruim. E então eu não consegui mais pensar. Só agi. Gritei. Não sei o que gritei. Só sei que, quando me dei por mim, a espada estava cravada no coração dele. Eu matei meu meio-irmão. E não me senti mal.  
Os outros dois ouvem sons e deduzem que ele me matou. Vêem sua mão estirada com sangue no chão e deduzem o contrário. Ficam apavorados. Mas me olham com raiva, quando eu saí dali. Não me importava... Pouco me importava o que eles iam dizer, fazer ou qualquer coisa. Sangue. Dor. Morte. Só queria vê-los mortos, bem na minha frente, com expressões de horror. Só queria vingança por mim. Só. Avanço na direção deles. De forma desajeitada, mas letal.  
Quando me dou por mim novamente, eles estavam todos mortos e a chuva piorava gradativamente. Não me importei. Só sorri. Estava feliz. Eu matei. Mas não estava com remorso. Só chorava por dentro, como a chuva.  
- Viu o que fez, garoto? – eu ouço uma voz. Era o senhor Shishio. Eu reconheci sua voz. Nem me importa como e de onde ele veio. Só estava ocupado com meu falso sorriso, com minha dor verdadeira. – Está arrependido?  
- Não senhor. Nem um pouco. – sorrio. – Pelo contrário!  
Ele me pegou pela mão, me arrastou com ele. Eu não fiz nada. Gostei, até. Eu o admirava, queria ser como ele. E iria. Não iria mais chorar. Só sorrir. Sorrir confunde os inimigos. Então, sorrirei. Sorrir fazia meus parentes não me baterem. Então sorrir é uma boa estratégia. Sorrir e esconder a dor.  
Pouco me importa o que acontecerá daqui pra frente...  
É só eu sorrir...


End file.
